Akori Utunashi
by sgtmjrkululu
Summary: A new girl comes to the school and is met with a surprise. And through some twisted way of fate, she ends up as Kululu's apprentice, and maybe more than just that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet... who again? ( de arimasu! )

"Akori Utunashi. Thats my name. I am a transfer student. I was orignally born in Japan but my parents moved to the USA three years after I was born." Akori stood in front of her new class. Her hajr was a beautiful fiery red, and as it went down, the red got lighter. It was as though her hair was on fire. She had yellow eyes with a hint of purple swirled in. She smiled politely as she chose a seat in the back of the class. Lucky for her, Sergeant Keroro chose that day to study pekoponian children again. So when she sat in the back of class, sh was sitting next to some kids that dressed like bikers. But one had a red face, another a yellow face, and the third had a purplish face. She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms on the desk and rested her head in them. The yellow one glanced at her. She noticed, and looked at him.

"What?" She asked, as he blushed.

"Just thought Id introduce myself. My name's Kululuko." He said.

"You can call me Utunashi." She smiled at him, and looked back at the sub. He strangely had a green face. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. The sub wrote his name in chalk. She covered her ears; she didnt like the sound. But after he wrote his name, the class seemed... different. She tried to ignore the pit at the bottom of her stomach, that had just now started bothering her. She looked at the three boys sitting by her. They didnt seem changed as the rest of the class was. She was suspicious of it all.

She was jerked from her thoughts by the ringing of the school bell. She stood quickly and gathered her things, but when she turned to leave, the three boys, and the teacher with the green face were looking down at her. She got an odd sinking feeling, as Kululu smirked. She looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes, even if she didnt want to show it. But Kululu could see it; he was very good at reading other's expressions. Pretty soon though, the purple-faced one got bored and walked off. The rest did the same, leaving a very confused Akori Utunashi behind. She shook her head, trying not to think about it too much.

On her way home, she felt something fly by her head. She flinched down and tried to find the object. It had been a can. A can? She turned to see a group of boys a bit older than her jogging up. She gave them a frightened look as she picked up her pace. Not that it helped any. The boys still grabbed her shirt. "Hey! Fire Hair girl! You owe us our lunch money." The first boy spat in her face. She bit her lip. The boy frowned. "You know our deal, Akori. We get half of our lunch money and we leave you alone. Thing is, we havent got our lunch money. You wouldnt happen to have it? Would you?" He shoved her up against the wall, which left littte red marks on her arms. She shook her head, nit saying a word. He chuckled. "Well then boys, we're gonna be busy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Utunashi ⇧ presents: A Damsel in Distress! ( De arimasu! )

She went home that day with a black eye. Course no one was home to see. She walled in and flicked her shoes off, and was just about to change when there was a rapping at her door. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she opened the door. "Yes?"

A girl, with pinkish, red hair stood there. She had a school sports uniform on, and was giving Akori Utunashi an odd look. "Hey... I saw some boys bothering you. Are you okay?" She gave her a soft smile.

"Y-yes, Im fine..." Utunashi dipped her head, trying to hide her black eye. But the girl had already seen it.

"Oh goodness, your eye! Let me help. I know it was those boys. Dont worry, I know just the thing for your eye. My names Natsumi Hinata by the way." She blabbered on about frozen peas as Utunashi sat on her beat up couch. Natsumi brought a bag of frozen vegetables, and sat next to Utunashi. "Youre Utunashi Akori, right?" She asked. At the sound of her name, Utunashi nodded. Natsumi put the bag against Utunashi's eye. She gasped from how cold it was and from the slight jolt of pain that shot through her eye. Natsumi held it there. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yes, Ive gotten used to it." She said, sighing. Natsumi gave her a look of pity. Pity that Utunashi had never been given. Or recieved. Then again, she didnt quite know how. But Natsumi was giving it to her, and she didnt know how to deal with it.

"You should say with my family and I for a while. Of course it's your choice. I'd love to have you though." Natsumi said, with a bright smile.

Utunashi hesitated for a moment, but then sighed and gave in. "Alright." Natsumi happily jumped up and helped Utunashi pack up what little things she had and carry them to the Hinata household. They were immideatly greeted by Natsumi's younger brother, Fuyuki Hinata.

"Sis where have you been? And whose... this?" He looked over to Utunashi, with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Natsumi walked in, brushimg by him.

"Her name is Akori Utunashi, shes the new girl remember?" Natsumi said, pulling Utunashi behind her. "Thats my younger brother, Fuyuki."

Utunashi waved at him, making his blush grow a bit more. Once in Natsumi's room, Utunashi sat on Natsumi's bed, looking around. "Wow, your room is so... different from mine." She said, looking at Natsumi.

"Really? Hm.. Oh! Look at the time. Its time for 623's radio show!" Natsumi turned on the radio, sitting next to Utunashi. They both listened to the radio, and just before Mutsumi could read Natsumi's postcard, a certain someone burst in her door. Utunashi yelped, some sort of red, squishy, creature on her face. It seemed as though it were clinging on for dear life. She tensed up, squeezing her yes shut. She heard shouting, but she couldn't make out any words. Pretty soon her face was free, and she collected her thoughts. Two frog-like creatures stood in front of her. She recognized their faces. From school. One was Kululu and the other was the red-faced one. They lived here!? With Natsumi!? The red one was blushing and hanging his head while the other was simply brushing off the snide remarks tossed at him. Utunashi watched as Natsumi kicked them both out. "Sorry about that. Nevermind them. Where do you want to sleep?" Natsumi asked. Utunashi thought it over.

"Uh, the couch is more than fine."

"Are you sure?"

With a firm nod, Utunashi stepped ou of Natsumi's room. She saw the two frogs sitting on the stairs, and she excused herslef before stepping by them. Just as she turned the corner, she saw the room under the stairs. With curiousity filling her, she climbed down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kululu presents: The One Experiment that Changed Everything! (de arimasu!)

It was by chance that the wounded girl would stumble upon the genius's lab, and would use it as a sancturuary from the hardheaded frog that was after her. Except, she found a yellow one instead. Her leg was bleeding terribly, from the shot that the red one had fired at her. She panted as she sat against the wall

, Kululu glaring down at her. He scooped her up and set her on his operating table. He strapped down her wrists and ankles, chuckling like a mad man as he grabbed his tools.

"ILL KILL Y-" The red one burst into the lab, guns aimed at the two. But before he shot, he froze up at the sight of Kululu bent over a girl who was bleeding and the yellow devil was holding a scalpel. _Looks like I didn't miss._ the re one thought as he dropped his guns and ran over in false sympathy.

"Tch, nice of _you_ to join us." Kululu went on with procedure, removing the shrapnel from the girl's leg and wrapping it in bandage. "You'll have to stay off your feet for a while. So you will stay under my close watch until I say youre good to leave." He chuckled more as he went to his chair, not bothering to undo the chains. The thought of Utunashi in chains made Kululu blush a bit, going off in dreamland in his chair.

Meanwhile, Giroro stood beside the girl's bed. "I am _so_ sorry that I did this." He said, falsely tearing up to make it convincing. And Utunashi fell for it.

"Its fine, really." She said with a small smile.

Giroro looked at the chains, with a grimace. "Those don't look too comfortable."

Kululu cut in with a smirk. "I never said it woud be comfortable, I just can't have her trying to get up, now can I?" He chuckled, as he turned to his computer screens.

Giroro shook his head slowly, looking back to the girl. She was able to sit up enough to hive him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for checking up on me, but I'm fine. Now you go on and do whatever it is you do." She smiled one last time at him before completely going limp and resting against the table. Giroro blushed as he walked out. Once out of the view of any pekoponian and frog, he laid against the wall, petting his cheek where the girl had kissed him.

Kululu had watched from the reflection off the monitor, a hint of jealousy nipping at him. He tried to shake off the weird feelings, but all they did was come back. He sighed and jumped down. He had to test this, to see if _that_ was what was bothering him. He jumped up on the table, grabbing the attention of the girl strapped to the table. He sat on her stomach, making sure not to completely put all of his weight on her. She looked at him with a blush on her cheeks. He leaned forward and stopped himself just before their lips touched. He jumped off of her, ran over to his desk, and grabbed the newly finished gun, aiming it at himself and pulling the trigger. A cloud of smoke surrounded him, and when it cleared, instead of the yellow frog, he was a full-fledged pekoponian. She gasped at him, and she felt more intimidated than when he was a frog.

He got back on top of her, leaned down close to her face, and pressed his lips against hers. She blushed wildly as he licked along her bottom lip, and as he did, she parted her lips. Kululu slipped his tongue into her mouth, the taste of cinnamon and cherries spreading. He explored every inch of her mouth, but pulled away just as a sharp jolt of electricity shot down his spine. He hovered above her for a few moments, but then stood and went back to his chair, typing away almost instantly.

- - -  
Giroro sat in his tent, polishing his guns, smiling and staring into his fire. Oh how the fire reminded him of the girl's hair. He chuckled softly to himself as he went in his tent again, laying down and drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Natsumi presents: A One-Way Ticket! (De arimasu!)

After three weeks, Utunashi was finally able to stand again and get free of those chains. But by then, Kululu and herself had had three passionate kisses like the first. The taste of mint still held onto her tongue, and the taste of cherries was on his. He hated not to be able to have constant watch over her, but he was happy enough that she had dropped out of school to become his apprentice, in a way.

But she was late today. More like, missing. But whoever took her or if she had simply run away, they did a bad job of covering it up. The Viper's symbol was left in the living room, on a slip of paper. Kululu had been the first to find it. And everyone could agree that Kululu had never been more mad.

Utunashi, on the other hand, was in a bit of an ordeal. Viper had been smart enough to zap her with the "If You Could Do Life Over Again" gun just before he left with her. Now, Utunashi was adorable when she was little, and she was taught no behave and listen, so she did whatever the Viper told her.

Kululu and Giroro had gotten Dororo, Tamama, and Keroro ready to get Utunashi back. The only reason they were going is because Kululu had threatened them. So they piled in the K66 plane, heading straight to the Viper's base.

The Viper had her in a cell, with her arms chained to the wall. She looked scared, but somehow, she knew that Kululu would save her. How did she know? Because she could hear the platoon charging through, crushing any viper that stood in their way. Pretty soon, Kululu had her free, and he was holding her close. They were able to escape with their precious cargo; Kululu's apprentice, Utunashi.

When they got back, Utunashi was turned back to her normal age. Kululu finally mellowed out, and Utunashi was taken to the resident genius's lab for her lesson.

Afterwards, they just kinda hung out in the genius's lab. Kululu had given Utunashi her own desk, the one that Kululu never used. It had a computer set up on it, and Utunashi was given her own iPod looking device like his own. She was typing away at her computer, getting it set up to her preferences. She felt Kululu behind her, making her spin around to face him. He snickered as he leaned down into a lip lock. Just as the several times before, the kiss sent a shock down his spine, but he ignored it. In fact, he used it to his advantage. The shock made his pulse go up, making his actions slightly faster. He was able to steal her spot in her chair and set her on his lap. All while still keeping their tongues tangled and lips locked.

After being able to keep the kiss going for quiet some time, Kululu had to break the kiss. Utunashi laied against his chest for quite some time, listening to his heartbeat and using him as a body pillow. He had his arms wrapped around her, a wide grin plastered on his face.


End file.
